


重逢

by TTM_RINGO



Category: Hakuouki, 薄桜鬼, 薄樱鬼
Genre: F/M, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTM_RINGO/pseuds/TTM_RINGO
Summary: 发生于结局多年后。CP是风千有原创角色出场。连载中，更新会很慢。预计5～6话内搞完。弃坑的话会把大纲存上来（大概
Relationships: 風間千景＆雪村千鶴





	重逢

"为什么你这混账会在这里。"  
这个褐发男人冷冷地看着我，散发出好战的氛围。  
"嗯?我记得，你是叫永仓新八。什么啊，原来你还活着。哼——"  
"托您的福。"  
剑拔弩张的气氛，在初春的街道上，涌现出不符时节的杀气。

"哎，浪费时间。"  
突然，风间转过身，继续沿着原来的方向走去。  
"诶?等......"  
"父亲，这边也没有。"  
这时一个看上去年纪约有七八岁左右的少年跑到了风间的身边。  
"是吗，那就走吧。"  
"你喊他父亲?莫非......"  
"嗯?"少年带着疑惑的神色望着新八。  
"走了，千音（ちおと）。"  
风间只是摆了摆手，头也不回地往前走。  
"失礼了。"少年微微行了一礼，便追上父亲的步伐。  
"喂!别无视我啊!身为鬼族的你们怎么又明晃晃地跑到京都来了？"  
"啧，吵死了，与你无关吧。"  
"有关系啊，谁知道你们又在策划什么卑鄙的阴谋。"  
"声音好大。"  
路上行人纷纷投以好奇的眼光看着这一行三人。  
新八略带尴尬的清了清嗓子。  
"咳咳，换个地方说话吧。我这边有山一样多的问题要问你。"  
"真麻烦，唉——带路。"  
"噢噢!"


End file.
